


Slap And Tickle

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to throw Ray off the scent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap And Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Slap And Tickle  
> Prompt: Tickle  
> Pairing/Characters: Sam/Gene, Ray  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Sam needs to throw Ray off the scent  
> Notes: Written for Friday challenge at [info]lifein1973  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam's fixing his collar as he comes out of the lost and found room. He bumps into Ray who sneers.

"Bit of slap and tickle with Annie?"

"No, Ray. She's just a friend."

"I wouldn't mind a few friends with a set like hers."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Show some respect, Carling."

Ray just smirks. Sam has to walk away with him so Gene can escape. They never mean to get carried away at work but sometimes waiting is just out of the question. Today it had been Gene's fault, wearing _that_ shirt. He knows Sam loves the green one.


End file.
